


Give Me Some More Time in a Dream

by randomramblesff



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: All Seasons, Canon Compliant, Dreams, F/M, idk what this was as usual but ohhh well, jeff is an anxious sap, what i like to call... pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomramblesff/pseuds/randomramblesff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Jeff dreamed about Annie, and 1 time she dreamed about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Some More Time in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> (Numbers do not coincide with seasons - feel free to ask when they are set etc.)  
> Enjoy some pointless fluff!

**Jeff - #1**

He’s on a podium and there are crowds of people beneath him. They’re chanting inaudible chants and raising their fists to the air and whenever he catches the blurry gaze of one of the many people standing in amongst the sea of cries, he feels as if he’s on top of the world, because although he can’t hear or make sense of what’s going on; he knows they’re chanting for him. He knows they’re spurring him on.

But then he sees a figure in the distance – a small figure, on another raised podium, but it’s unreachable to anyone but him. Nobody notices that she’s crying out. Her voice is the only one he can understand, so he pushes forward and steps down from his imaginary throne, and finds that he’s floating above all of the raised arms and hands. She smiles when he reaches her and all the voices fade away until he’s stood alone in a space of endless white.

He’s soon transported into a completely different universe, where he’s sat at a bar with Abed who’s talking about static and bad connections on old TVs. He can hear her in the background though; laughing. He’s in a car then too, driving away before he finally wakes up.

* * *

 

**Jeff - #2**

Even though it’s been months since she got turned down by Rich, he still dreams about the alternative. It’s hazy and he can’t actually work out her face or whether it is indeed the muffin making doctor she was so intensely in awe of, but his brain decides it’s the both of them and that they’re happily living their life with him watching by the side-lines.

He doesn’t have one dream which is specifically about them holding hands and making out and doing all of the things that happy couples are supposed to do, but there’s always this sense of _them_ in the background. He could be dreaming about boats and aeroplanes, but they’d still be there. She’d be driving the boat and he’d be laughing along at her jokes and Titanic references (which his brain automatically shuts down because nobody wants to joke about that), and he’d have to bear witness to it all.

There’s a more specific dream that he remembers vividly though, where they’re all in the study room as usual and then suddenly Annie walks in and announces that Rich is becoming a medical malpractice lawyer and that they’re moving across country so he can pursue his new career path. Britta starts making cooing noises and all of a sudden he’s pounding his fists against the desk until it starts to crumble. Annie rolls her eyes condescendingly and pats him on the shoulder.

The dream ends just after she whispers in his ear –

“Don’t be silly Jeff. I’m not replacing you.”

* * *

 

**Jeff - #3**

It takes him a moment to realise where he is, but when his hands run through the sand beneath him, it all comes rushing back. He turns his head and there’s debris to the left, and a fire burning in the distance. He blinks hard and he can hear the rumbling and the air pulling him back, and the sounds of the engines going up in smoke.

An animal runs past him and it’s enough to make him jump to his feet. The emotions still haven’t hit but when he starts walking and the wreckage seems to be getting further away, he squints and cries out before starting to run. The sand pulls him down and even clearer details of the events come to the forefront of his mind. He carries on running and screaming until he falls to his knees and buries his hands into his face. He sobs and he can feel his whole body shake as the realisation hits him.

_She’s gone._

He’s alone, and nobody is there to hear him cry out her name.

When he wakes up sweating and shivering all at the same time, he makes a mental note not to re-watch LOST right before he goes to bed.

* * *

 

**Jeff - #4**

The way he justifies it is – he’s A) never denied being attracted to her sexually, and B) hasn’t had sex in almost a year, so you could say his brain has been picking up on signals which he knows aren’t even there.

When he opens his eyes and realises he’s been murmuring her name into his pillow, and that his sweatpants are far tighter than they were before he drifted off and are giving him some kind of friction between the sheets… he can barely even remember what was happening. He has a faint memory of her pulling his shirt off – a navy flannel one he wore recently, to be exact – and trailing her hands up his chest, but the bit in the middle, between them standing in the doorway to his apartment and her rising above him and easing herself down, is hard to remember in detail.

He lets his breathing calm down but it only makes it worse because of all a sudden his mind clears and he’s imagining what she was wearing - a low cut, tight fitted top like the bodysuit she wore underneath her costume for Abed’s sci-fi movie, the one which he wasted far too much of his time on, but obviously gained a detailed image from. Her hair is swooped down to one side and her skirt has a split and an easy to access button to unclip her from.

All of a sudden he can feel her fingertips on his neck again, so he sighs into his pillow and closes his eyes. It’s not really a dream anymore, but it’s a fantasy he’s no longer willing to stop. His breaths become deeper again and he knows he’s only moments away from actually relieving himself of some tension, but he can’t help dragging it out so it feels like she’s actually teasing him.

It takes him less than five minutes to cry out and curse into his silent room. He closes his eyes for a different reason then; to mentally kick himself for no longer being able to walk into a bar and pick up a willing woman without remembering that he’s not in love with her, and feeling like he’s betraying Annie of something she doesn’t even know about.

* * *

 

**Jeff - #5**

Her plane lands and he’s standing at the gate with some flowers in his hand and a smile on his face that doesn’t let on about how nervous he really is within. He taps his foot and people start walking towards him, so he widens his eyes so he’s more alert to catching her attention. He waits a little longer until the last dregs of passengers are coming through before bringing out his phone to check if she’s left a message after landing. There’s nothing, so he carries on smiling and continues to wait.

Finally, just before they close the gates before the next flight comes in, she walks through the doors and smiles right at him and he can feel his own smile grow wider. He steps forward because he has a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her, but she carries on walking, and he’s suddenly stood watching her walk away. She’s still smiling, and it’s almost like a nightmare because her features look so fixed and eerily too bright for the fact she’s just ignored him completely.

He chases after her just in case the small amount of jet lag she’s experiencing has clouded her vision, but when she turns at him tapping her shoulder, she just continues to smile and tilt her head.

He waves a hand in front of her face and she stares into nothing, unflinching.

“Annie? It’s me… Jeff? Are you okay?”

She smiles again before speaking.

“You don’t want this.”

She shakes her head before turning on her heels, whipping her hair against his chest.

“Annie? What… I…” He’s left dumbfounded; speechless in fact… well, other than the three words he lets slip to himself in a low whisper.

“I love you.”

An image of his mom standing on her old front porch, calling out to him as he cycles on his bike comes to mind as he wakes; “It’s too late, Jeff.”

He swallows some water from the side of his bed and checks his watch which is laying ready to be worn when he eventually gets out of bed. He swishes the water around his mouth before downing and it and gritting out through his teeth to nobody…

“No it’s not.”

* * *

 

**Annie - #1**

She’s just had the best summer of her life. Her face has a bronzed glow to it, her hair is a little lighter and she’s had it trimmed to a slightly more shaped style by a stylist in the city, and her heels are a little higher than usual when she slips them on for her last few hours in DC, because she’s Annie freaking Edison and she can wear, be, and do what she wants.

She zips up her case, checks herself in the mirror and triple checks under her bed of the shared apartment she’s been staying in, for any loose odds and ends she might have forgotten; she can spy a bobby pin, but she plans on buying some more in the shops before her flight leaves, so she huffs and stands back up straight.

She checks her watch and pushes out the door, locking it up for one last time before slipping the key into the letter box on the outside wall. She smiles because she knows all the homesick weeks were worth it, even though she also knows she won’t be coming back to DC, or the FBI, in a hurry. She also smiles, because at the end of the day, she’ll be walking through the airport straight into Jeff’s arms, because _he’s_ the one picking her up, and _he’s_ the one who made plans to have a take-out and watch a movie so she can settle back into home life before she sorts everything out for her future.

 _He’s_ the one.

When she steps onto the plane, she sends a text message to him with a kiss and a heart emoji so if anything did happen, he’d always know she was thinking of him. She has a power nap for half an hour, but mainly watches the world _literally_ go by from her window seat; her toes curling in excitement as the minute’s tick by.

The nerves kick in when the wheel’s touch down with a thud and she can see the arrivals side of the airport from her window. Her mind starts filling with fears and worries about whether he’ll actually be there and if it’s just going to be like any other time he’s picked her up; he’ll give her a platonic hug and then move on. Her smile fades when she thinks about how it will feel if she’s slipped right back into the zone of expectations rather than reality.  

But it all fades away when she spots him looking down at his phone nonchalantly, scuffing his foot in a circle as other passengers start to walk by. She grins and bites her lip before picking up her pace. He looks up but doesn’t quite see her, so she has to tap his arm to make sure he finally has.

“Hey stranger.”

He laughs and does indeed pull her in for a hug, but he doesn’t break away with his whole body – he leans back to check if they’re on the same page.

“Hey.”

The dream ends before it gets to the good part, but it’s fine because she needs to get up and get ready for one of her last few days at her internship anyway. Once she’s tidied her room and put on her work clothes, she unplugs her phone from its charger and sends a message his way.

ANNIE: You’re still planning on picking me up from the airport, right?

JEFF: Sure. Did some1 tell u different?

ANNIE: No, I just wanted to be extra sure :)

JEFF: I’m ready + waiting.

ANNIE: Yay :) 6 days to go!

JEFF: 6 days too many :P


End file.
